<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call me friend but keep me closer (and i'll call you when the party's over) by blackrose1002, BlackVultures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452849">call me friend but keep me closer (and i'll call you when the party's over)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002'>blackrose1002</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures'>BlackVultures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, First Kiss, First Time, Fist Fights, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And while I really don’t feel like going... I guess I should.” Jack sighed, fiddling with the invitation, and then he looked at Mac with hesitation. “Would you come with me? I know you’re not into parties, but... it’s gonna be so awkward and it wouldn’t be half as bad if had someone to talk to while I’m there.”</p>
<p>Mac instantly felt like somebody grabbed his heart and squeezed it hard, and he had to work to keep his anxiety off his face. Sweat broke out on the back of his neck and he took a deep, settling breath, trying to keep his cool. He was torn, because on the one had he hated parties for a reason that Jack could never, <i>ever</i> find out about, but on the other hand... it was <i>Jack</i>, who Mac had ridiculous non-platonic feelings for.</p>
<p>“Sure, Jack, of course,” he managed to say, swallowing down his queasiness.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Mac hates parties for a very good reason, comes face-to-face with that reason again, and then his wildest dream comes true.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! So in celebration of my second book coming out tomorrow (!!!), I decided to post the first chapter of yet another fic that <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002">blackrose1002</a> and I have conspired to bring you! This one is the result of one of my more off-the-wall ideas, and I promise you that the reason Mac dislikes parties is NOT what you think it is. <b>Little warning for this first chapter: it contains some unwanted flirting and non-consensual touching, but none of that is below the waist and it isn't between Mac and Jack.</b> As always any mistakes are my own since I put this together, and please let us know what you think! Enjoy!</p>
<p>(Title is from "when the party's over" by Billie Eilish.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac loved Saturdays.</p>
<p>When he wasn’t working, they were the perfect day to just hang out at the house, maybe chip away at one of his many side projects or watch a movie. Today, though, he’d invited everybody over for a cookout, which was… not a party, not exactly, and that was fine with him. More than fine, actually. He was loading up the refrigerator with beers when he heard his front door open, and he immediately recognized the tread of Jack’s footsteps—and if that made Mac’s heart flutter in his chest, well, he was the only one who knew.</p>
<p>When Jack didn’t say anything right away, no funny greeting or joke, Mac straightened up and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Jack was fiddling with a piece of paper, some kind of cardstock from the look of it, a heavy bag of groceries hanging off his arm. “Hey, man, you okay?” Mac asked, coming over to take the bag full of burgers and hotdogs. He nodded toward the paper... which now that he was closer looked like some kind of invitation. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>“It’s an... invitation,” Jack started slowly, looking at the piece of paper as if it offended him. “One of the officers I served under before I met you is retiring. Apparently they’re throwing him a big bash.” He said that part with a wince, and Mac wasn’t surprised—Jack wasn’t a fan of galas or parties like that. “And while I really don’t feel like going... I guess I should.” Jack sighed, fiddling with the invitation, and then he looked at Mac with hesitation. “Would you come with me? I know you’re not into parties, but... it’s gonna be so awkward and it wouldn’t be half as bad if had someone to talk to while I’m there.”</p>
<p>Mac instantly felt like somebody grabbed his heart and squeezed it hard, and he had to work to keep his anxiety off his face. Sweat broke out on the back of his neck and he took a deep, settling breath, trying to keep his cool. He was torn, because on the one had he hated parties for a reason that Jack could never, <em>ever</em> find out about, but on the other hand... it was <em>Jack</em>, who Mac had ridiculous non-platonic feelings for.</p>
<p>“Sure, Jack, of course,” he managed to say, swallowing down his queasiness. He glanced at the invitation long enough to see the party was being held at one of LA’s swankiest hotels... tomorrow evening. “Short notice, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, kinda,” Jack winced again. “I got it a few days ago, but in true Jack Dalton fashion I was avoiding thinking about it until the very last minute.” He gave Mac a smile, one of the sheepish ones that made Mac’s pulse pound faster along with the anxiety washing over him. “But thanks, man, it’s definitely gonna be more bearable with you there. And hey, we don’t even have to stay long, I’ll just show my face around for a moment, wish the dude happy retirement, and then we can bounce.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but you’re taking me out for beers after,” Mac said, trying to keep his tone light and playful. He must’ve been halfway successful because Jack’s sheepish smile turns into a real one. Mac turns to put the meat out on the counter, ready to open the packages - he’s allowed to do that much, and the others are going to be here soon - and tightens all the muscles in his arm so his right hand won’t shake when he picks up a knife. “So is this a black tie thing or do I need to bust out my dress uniform?” Now that he’s facing away from Jack it’s easier to keep his voice sounding normal because he doesn’t have to worry about his facial expression.</p>
<p>Before Jack could answer, Bozer and Leanna show up. “Hey guys!” Bozer greeted cheerfully, but Mac could he noticed something was off with him. He heard rather than saw Leanna give Jack a hug and drag him off to the deck, and the next thing he felt was Bozer’s hand on his shoulder. “Mac, what’s wrong? You look... not good.”</p>
<p>Knowing it was pointless to try and pretend he was fine, Mac relaxed his muscles and his hand immediately started trembling. Exhaling shakily, he put the knife away and gripped the counter edge with both hands. “Jack, um... he got invited to a retirement party. He asked me to go with him and I... I said yes.”</p>
<p>Bozer squeezed his shoulder reflexively and made a sympathetic noise. “Seriously, man? You know parties are a bad idea ever since—” He cut off when Mac threw him a sharp glance, not needing to be reminded of what happened back at MIT. “It’s just a bad idea for you to go, you know how that’s gonna end. What if you fake sick or something and I go instead? Jack would probably buy that.”</p>
<p>Mac appreciated it, he did, and it made him love Bozer even more (in a <em>very</em> different way than how he loves Jack), but he shook his head. “He wouldn’t,” he said quietly, letting go of the counter and turning around so that he could lean against it, crossing his arms. “He would probably decide not to go and hang out with me instead.” Mac smiled weakly—Jack was ridiculous like that and always insisted on sticking around even if Mac was sick. “Besides... it’s <em>Jack</em>, Boze. I’m...” Mac trailed off with a shrug because he couldn’t exactly tell Bozer why he said yes to Jack’s invitation. “I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Bozer studied his face for a moment before he nodded, albeit reluctantly. “Fine, but if you’re not—” He held up a hand to shut Mac up before he could protest. “Listen to me, if you’re not fine for <em>any</em> reason, just text me and I’ll be happy to come around and crash somebody’s car into the building as a distraction.”</p>
<p>That made Mac smile, because Bozer absolutely would do something like that for him. He gave him a hug, which Bozer returned without hesitation, and that was when everybody else shows up—Desi, Riley, Matty, even James despite the rough patch he and Mac went through after Charlie’s death. They all headed out on the deck and started having a good time, beers cracked open and the food hitting the grill thanks to the efforts of Bozer and Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~***~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A while later, when Jack was grilling up a second round of burgers, Desi approached him with a beer bottle in her hand. “Hey,” she said, and when Jack grunted in response, busy trying to unstick a patty from the grill, she continued, “So what’s up with Mac? He seems a little off.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jack frowned, Desi’s words enough to make him look at her. “Does he?” Truth be told, Jack hadn’t seen much of Mac during their little gathering since he’d been mostly managing the grill and when he wasn’t, Mac was talking to Bozer or someone else. Glancing around, he spotted him sitting by the fire and chatting with Riley, and he seemed... fine. He was laughing at something Riley says and he didn’t seem off... although now that Jack looked closer, he saw some kind of tension in his shoulders, but he figured it was probably nothing. “I guess he’s just tired.”</p>
<p>Desi was silent for a moment before she punched him in the arm. Jack yelped and dropped his spatula, rubbing his bicep and glaring at her. “Hey, what the hell was that for?”</p>
<p>“Being an idiot,” she replied calmly, bending down and dusting the spatula off on the side of Jack’s shorts before she handed it back to him. “You know him better than anybody and you think he’s <em>tired</em>? He looks like he’s about to face a firing squad and he doesn’t want anybody else to know. Except Bozer, who’s clearly in on whatever the secret is.”</p>
<p>A bad feeling suddenly spread through Jack and when he glanced at Mac again, he forced himself to <em>look</em>. And Desi had a point, now that he was paying attention, he saw that besides the tension in his shoulders, Mac’s smile didn’t reach his eyes and he kept playing with a paperclip, his hands moving constantly. Shifting his gaze, Jack looked at Bozer—when their eyes met Jack kept staring at him... and then Bozer suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, quickly looking away. Now Jack was officially worried, but what he couldn’t decide was if he should ask Mac about it or scare Bozer into telling him.</p>
<p>“Mac won’t tell you,” Desi said like she was reading Jack’s thoughts, and sometimes he wasn’t entirely convinced otherwise. “You might want to try leaning on Bozer, but you’ll have to do it while Mac’s distracted.” When Jack threw her a questioning glance, Desi grinned and said “you owe me one” before she sauntered over to Mac and Riley and tripped, spilling the rest of her beer all over Mac.</p>
<p>He waved off her apology like the good natured person he was and went inside to find another shirt... and Jack made sure everything was cool with the food before he made his way over to Bozer.</p>
<p>He’d already backed himself into the railing, and when Jack reached him Bozer said, “You can start pulling out my fingernails and I’m not gonna tell you, so don’t try it.”</p>
<p>“Bozer,” Jack said, his voice low, and he crowds Bozer into the railing, but in a way that would seem like they were just talking if anyone looked. “Mac’s tense and... off for some reason and I <em>know</em> you know why.” Jack smiled, all teeth, and while he loved Bozer, Mac would always come first. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Bozer seemed to hold his breath for a moment, leaning away. “God you’re scary,” he practically squeaked, but despite that, his resolve seemed to be holding. “Look, all I can tell you is that Mac really, <em>really</em> doesn’t like parties. Like if he can help it he never goes to them. If it’s for work that’s different, but ever since MIT he’s avoided parties in his personal life like the plague.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead but not taking his eyes off Jack for a second. “Just... go easy on him tomorrow night, okay? He’s trying to do you a favor.”</p>
<p>Jack’s eyes widened and his chest tightened painfully when he realized that for some reason, Mac was tense about going to a party <em>he</em> invited him to. Guilt spread through him instantly because if he had known that Mac would stress about it so much, he would’ve never asked him to come. Some of what he felt must have showed because the scared look faded from Bozer’s face and was replaced by something soft. “Hey, don’t even think about it,” Bozer said quietly, the tone of his voice... warning? “Now that you asked him and he agreed to come, don’t you dare cancel on him.”</p>
<p>“But... if he didn’t want to come, if he hates parties that much, why did he say yes?” Jack asked, confusion muddling his expression.</p>
<p>Bozer raised his eyebrows and replied, “Maybe because he’s your friend and he knows you’d do the same thing for him?” He patted Jack on the shoulder, a gesture he never would’ve attempted when they first met. “Look, try not to overthink it, okay? I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just don’t stay too long, and don’t leave him alone, and everything will work out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~***~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring into the mirror, Mac did his best to calm himself down. Jack was supposed to pick him up in about twenty minutes, which meant Mac needed to seem completely fine by then, otherwise Jack would start asking questions. His hands trembling, he brushed non-existent dust from his dress uniform for the umpteenth time. His heart was pounding and it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest, and he had to force himself not to run his fingers through his hair—it would only mess it up.</p>
<p>He was kind of lost in his head, so he literally jumped when Jack’s voice echoed around the house, followed by the slam of the door. “Hey, Mac! I’m here!”</p>
<p>Mac fixed his lapels one last time as an excuse to steady his nerves, and then he went out to face the music. In this case, the music was Jack, looking incredibly handsome in his dress uniform adorned with the Delta Force insignia and way more combat ribbons than Mac had. With the way Jack moved and acted, sometimes it was hard for Mac to remember that he was old enough to have been in the First Gulf War. “Hey,” Mac greeted in return, thankful when his voice didn’t shake. The last thing he needed was to redevelop his stutter. “I’m all ready to go if you are.”</p>
<p>Jack’s eyes lingered on him, looking him up and down, and Mac tried very hard not to blush when Jack grinned at him. “Lookin’ good, man. Haven’t seen you in the uniform in a while.”</p>
<p>Mac’s heart fluttered before he steadied himself—Jack was just being nice, being a good friend. It wasn’t like he was complimenting his looks because he actually liked him, not like <em>that</em>. He returned the smile and rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s not like we have many occasions to wear it.”</p>
<p>“Probably a good thing, or mine would be covered in spaghetti stains,” Jack said, only half joking—he could be a sloppy eater—and they both chuckled as they left the house.</p>
<p>Mac got into the passenger’s side of the GTO and they took off. Thankfully rush hour was pretty much nonexistent on Sundays, so it didn’t take long to get downtown to the hotel where the event was taking place. It was valet parking only, so Jack reluctantly handed over the keys and starts describing in gory detail exactly what would happen to the valet if he damaged his car, until Mac grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him away.</p>
<p>Mac was surprised because he almost felt normal—sure, there were a couple hundred people arriving at this thing and filtering into the ballroom, but most of them were ex-military or still serving, so it was a crowd he was used to. He glanced at the board that was propped up near the doors announcing who the party was for and froze when he saw the name: Mitch Quincy, Senior. This had to be a coincidence, it <em>had</em> to be, this general’s son <em>couldn’t</em> be the same Mitch Quincy Mac knew at MIT.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mac, you good?” Jack’s voice sounded right next to him, and when Mac’s head snapped to him, Jack was looking at him with mild concern.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Mac swallowed the anxiety down and gave Jack a smile, hoping it looked convincing. That last name wasn’t unpopular, this had to be a coincidence—there was no way that the guy responsible for Mac’s hatred for parties was actually there, at one of the very few parties Mac had attended outside of work since MIT. “Let me guess—our first stop is the buffet?”</p>
<p>“You know me so well,” Jack replied with a grin, returning the favor from earlier and practically dragging Mac toward the food.</p>
<p>Jack immediately started loading up a plate and Mac offered to get them drinks from the open bar; the wait wasn’t too bad, and when he came back he finds Jack speaking with a guy probably twenty years his senior wearing a general’s uniform, and something sick settled in the pit of Mac’s stomach. He handed Jack his whiskey sour (a drink Jack loved but will never order for himself) and sure enough, Jack introduced Mac to Almost Retired General Mitchell Quincy.</p>
<p>They shook hands, but the general heard his name he paused, tilting his head curiously. “MacGyver... that name sounds familiar. Did you go to MIT with my son? He’s here tonight—somewhere, I can never keep track of Junior at these things.”</p>
<p>For a short moment Mac couldn’t move, white noise the only thing he could hear, and he gripped his glass so tightly it was a miracle it didn’t break. “Y-yeah, I did,” Mac managed to say, his voice stuttering only a bit, and while he was sure the general didn’t notice he knew that Jack did, he never missed things like that.</p>
<p>He tried not to think about <em>why</em> his name sounded familiar to the general—did he hear it from his son? Because that seemed unlikely, but Mac couldn’t contemplate that right now, he just couldn’t. Thankfully Jack changed the subject a moment later and chatted amicably with the general, but Mac was aware of the worried glances he kept sending his way. But Mac couldn’t be there, he needed to get some air, so he excused himself with a smile and headed for the balcony.</p>
<p>As soon as he was outside he undid the button on his dress jacket because he needed to breathe, it felt like he was trying to crawl out of his own skin and failing miserably. Mac leaned his arms against the railing and downed the entirety of his drink in one go, blinking tears out of his vision when he was done and trying to convince himself it was just the burn from the liquor. And just when he started to relax... he heard a voice from behind him, upper-crust Virginia accent reverberating around in his head: “Well well well, if it isn’t Angus MacGyver!” A low whistle. “Wow, you turned out <em>pretty</em>—didn’t see that one coming.”</p>
<p>Mac tensed and didn’t even try to hide it—he probably wouldn’t have been able to even if he wanted. He slowly turned around to face a man he really hoped he would never have to see again, not after.... not after what happened that one night many years ago. Mitch Quincy didn’t change much—he looked older, but he was still as handsome as he was back when Mac knew him, with the same glint in his eyes and the same smirk on his face. Looking at him made Mac sick, but he forced himself to stay calm and he straightened his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Mitch Quincy,” Mac greeted slowly, proud of himself for keeping his voice steady. “Been a while.”</p>
<p>“It sure has. What, ten, eleven years or so?” Mitch said, in a way that implied he knew the exact number. “No more braces for you, huh? And that acne cleared right up.” He came closer and Mac had to force himself not to back away—not that he had anywhere to go because the railing was behind him. “What are you doing at my old man’s retirement party? Doesn’t seem like your scene.” He snorted. “Then again, far as I remember you didn’t have a scene at all.”</p>
<p>Mac set the glass aside and clenched his hands in tight fists, his nails digging into his palms. “It’s really none of your business,” he said, not feeling nearly as confident as he sounded. He was a grown man for fuck’s sake, but right now? He was terrified and he cursed himself for leaving Jack’s side. “But in case you didn’t notice...” Mac gestured at the uniform he wore.</p>
<p>Mitch’s eyes looked him up and down, slowly trailing over his body, and Mac had to suppress a shudder, bile rising in his throat. “You’re right, that <em>is</em> hard to miss,” Mitch said, and to Mac’s confusion and alarm his voice dipped into something almost like a purr. “You know, MacGyver, when I invited you to our little frat shindig years ago, I had no idea you’d turn out to be this hot.” He reached out and ran a single finger down the center of Mac’s chest, between the lapels of his jacket. “So, are you seeing anybody?”</p>
<p>Mac froze completely and even though he wanted nothing more than to push Mitch away, he just couldn’t move.</p>
<p>Mitch stepped even closer, crowding Mac against the railing, almost pressed against him. “Because if you are, that doesn’t bother me <em>at all</em>,” Mitch muttered with a smirk, one of his hands moving to grip his waist, and Mac’s breath hitched and he still <em>couldn’t move</em>. “Look at you, you got so pretty,” Mitch purred, putting his other hand against Mac’s chest. “And so tight I bet, oh, the things I could do to you tonight. What do you say, hmm?” Mitch’s smirk grew even wider when Mac regained some of the control over his body and tried to move away, but he had nowhere to go because of the railing. “Want me to make you scream? I bet you’d look good all tied up and begging.”</p>
<p>“Mac?” Jack’s voice suddenly sounded somewhere behind Mitch, and Mac almost sobbed in relief when he heard it.</p>
<p>Mitch backed off two steps immediately, but Mac’s skin prickled under his clothes where he was touching him. He gulped in a breath and his vision stopped wavering at the edges when he saw Jack, who was clearly worried about him. Instead of looking less concerned when he saw Mac, though, the furrow between his brows just deepened.</p>
<p>“Think about my offer,” Mitch said lowly, winking at Mac before he turned to go back inside to the party, “accidentally” checking Jack’s shoulder on the way by. “Whoops, sorry about that.” And then he was gone, vanishing back into the crowded ballroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~***~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the wonderful comments on the first chapter!!! Here we find out why Mac hates parties... and there's some MacDalton cuteness too. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Mitch was gone, Mac practically fell on the balcony, his back sliding down the railing and tears in his eyes. Jack was by his side in an instant, crouching right next to him. It looked like he was about to put his hands on Mac’s knees that were drawn up to his chest, but the Jack changed his mind, his hands hovering above Mac instead.</p><p>“Mac, Mac, easy,” he said quietly, and Mac realized that he was breathing heavily, gasping for air and that Jack was trying to make sure he didn’t start hyperventilating. His voice was soothing and Mac closed his eyes, eventually getting his breathing under control, but his eyes were still blurred with tears and he couldn’t stop shaking. “Mac, talk to me,” Jack said, his voice pleading. “What the hell happened? Who was that?”</p><p>Mac put both of his hands on his face and took a deep, shuddering breath, because this was one of his worst nightmares. He never, ever wanted Jack to find out what happened with Mitch Quincy, but he knew if he didn’t tell him something Jack would go strangle the truth out of Mitch and that would be even worse. “That’s the general’s son,” Mac croaked, hating how his voice sounded. He dropped his hands from his face but looked away from Jack, ashamed as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. “The one he mentioned earlier... I don’t know why Mitch would’ve told his father about me, but evidently he did.” He sniffled, his fingers digging into his own knees. “We went to MIT together. He’s... not a nice person.”</p><p>“Mac,” Jack said, his voice quiet and... darker than before. “You’re barely holding it together, what did he say to you?” Mac swallowed hard when he remembered Mitch’s words. “And more importantly... what did he do to you at MIT?” Jack’s next question made Mac’s head snap in his direction, eyes wide, and whatever Jack saw on his face made his gaze soften. “Mac, there’s gotta be some history here, you wouldn’t be reacting like that if he was just not a nice person.”</p><p>Mac swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. “I... I don’t know if I can tell you,” he admitted, and when hurt lanced through Jack’s expression he was quick to correct himself. “Not because it’s you, Jack, I trust you... I just, I’ve never told anybody. Bozer knows, but only because he was there right after it happened, and I... it’s so embarrassing.” Mac opted to start twisting his fingers together instead of potentially dislocating one of his kneecaps, and he glanced toward the doors, worried he’d see Mitch’s leering face pressed against the glass any second now. He felt Jack’s eyes on him and made a decision. “I’ll... I’ll tell you, but not right here. He could come back, and I don’t want him to hear this.”</p><p>Mac forced himself to stand up, his legs barely working—but the last thing he needed was Mitch seeing him slumped down on the ground, clearly affected by what just happened. “Alright, man, let’s get back home,” Jack said, reaching towards Mac to steady him in case his knees gave out.</p><p>Looking at Jack sadly, Mac shook his head, clenching his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. “No, Jack, we... just got here. We can’t leave, <em>you</em> can’t leave.” And Mac could tell from the look on Jack’s face that he just wanted to say fuck it and leave anyway, but Mac wouldn’t let him do that. “We have to stay until the toast, at least,” Mac added, and Jack noded once, albeit reluctantly.</p><p>He took Mac’s elbow and tugged gently, and they went back inside, skirting the edge of the crowd until they wound up in the coat closet. It wasn’t full given the fact that all the military personnel were still wearing their jackets and those who didn’t serve are dressed for summer, so it was unlikely that anybody would surprise them. Jack found the light switch and the small space got bathed in a soft yellow glow. He didn’t prompt Mac again, just looked at him imploringly, and Mac was powerless against that kind of concern from his partner. Mac knew Jack didn’t go to college—he joined the army straight out of high school—but he was a popular guy... so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that he’d know what Mac was talking about before he got to the punchline.</p><p>“When I was at MIT, I was younger than everybody else,” Mac started, wiping his sweaty palms against his dress pants. “I also... didn’t look the way I do now. My teeth were pretty fucked up so I had braces, and acne, and my hair was longer... I was kind of a mess.” He paused, glancing down and away as he asked, “Do you know what a... a pig party is?”</p><p>Jack tilted his head, squinting his eyes like he sometimes did when he was thinking hard about something, and Mac realized with a pang in his chest that he would have to explain the whole thing to Jack. “I don’t think so, man.”</p><p>Mac leaned against the nearest wall, folding his arms across his chest and trying not to look too much like he was hugging himself. “Okay, so Mitch was part of one of the bigger frats at MIT, and one day after a lecture he asked me if... if I’d like to go to a party with him. Like a date.” He realized this was probably the worst possible way to come out to anyone ever, but it was too late now. “And I said yes. I was... lonely, and nobody really talked to me because I looked like I still belonged in high school, which technically I did.” He took a shuddering breath. “So I treated like it was a real date, bought new clothes and everything. And Mitch came and got me, just like he said he would... but when we got to the frat, I...”</p><p>Bile rose in his throat and he had to breathe through his mouth for a moment to keep from vomiting. “All the people that the frat guys had invited as their dates were... different somehow. There was one guy who had Tourette’s, a girl that had an injury to her trachea and didn’t talk... some of them just stuck out because of how they looked and others maybe acted a little strange. I made the mistake of asking Mitch about it and he explained it to me—it was a pig party. Guys go out and find the... the weirdest or ugliest dates they can and then the frat votes, and whoever wins didn’t have to clean for a month.”</p><p>Jack didn’t say anything for a while and when Mac dared to glance at him, his eyes were closed and there was a pained expression on his face. His hands were clenched in fists and he was breathing in and out slowly, as if he were trying to stay calm. Eventually, he opened his eyes and to Mac’s surprise, there was no pity in them—instead, Jack’s looked at him with a sad gaze, but there’s something... wild glinting in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Mac,” Jack said quietly, taking a small step closer in Mac’s direction. “This is... <em>awful</em>. I’m so sorry, you didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>“It’s why I don’t like p-parties,” Mac said, and then cringed when he heard himself stutter. He dropped his head into his hands, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging a little, messing up all the styling he did to try and get it to look somewhat neat. “I w-wanted to be able to do this for y-you, and I just <em>can’t</em>,” he whispered, frustrated and ashamed and mad at himself. That last part veered too close to his real feelings for Jack, and oh God, that coming out would be the only thing that could’ve made the night worse.</p><p>Since he wasn’t looking at Jack it caught him off guard when Jack was suddenly right in front of him, and before he could react Jack pulled him in a tight hug, his arms wrapping around Mac’s back, and after a moment Mac just... melted against him. “God, Mac, if I’d known—” Jack started, and his voice sounded... choked up? “Mac, you... you should have told me, at least some of it. I would have never asked you to come if I’d known, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Mac tentatively wrapped his arms around Jack in return, and when Jack didn’t tense or pull away he clung to him tightly, fingers fisting the back of his jacket. He buried his face in Jack’s neck without conscious thought. “But that’s the thing,” he said, trying to figure out how to explain how he felt. “I <em>wanted</em> to come, I really did. It’s just... I’ve never been able to move past this. If I have to go to a party for work it’s no big deal, I just focus on the mission. But even for something like the Phoenix holiday party, I couldn’t stay for more than a few minutes.”</p><p>Jack’s arms tightened around him even more and Mac felt him exhale against his hair. “It’s not easy to get over something like this,” Jack murmured softly, one of his hands stroking Mac’s back, and Mac had to try very hard to suppress a shiver. “And if you never do, that’s okay too, you know? And I’ve got your back from now on.” Before Mac could reply, Jack spoke again, his voice growing darker. “On top of everything, I’m sorry you had to run into the dirtbag responsible for all of this. What the hell did he want from you, anyway?”</p><p>Mac went stock still for a moment, because he’d almost forgotten about what Mitch said earlier. “You, uh, you probably don’t want to know,” he replied, and it was an honest answer in the sense that no, Jack probably didn’t want to know... but he also didn’t move, only breathed near Mac’s ear and kept a comforting hand between his shoulder blades. “He... propositioned me. Said I had turned out prettier than he thought I would.” Mac felt the tension that took over Jack’s considerable bulk, but before he could stop himself the rest spilled out in a rush of words: “He said I was probably tight as hell and he could make me scream.”</p><p>Jack didn’t say anything and didn’t move, not even breathing. “I’m gonna kill him,” Jack growled quietly into his ear, his voice low and dangerous, and despite being a fucked up mess, Mac found that attractive, which... wasn’t normal, he was aware of that. “I’m gonna go and strangle him in front of everyone for talking to you like that.”</p><p>But as hot as Mac thought that was, he also knew Jack meant every word of it. “No, you’re not,” he said, leaning back far enough to look Jack in the eye. Thankfully somewhere in all of this Mac managed to stop crying, and without knowing what he was doing he brought one of his hands up to touch Jack’s cheek. “You can’t kill him, he’s a general’s son and we’re in the middle of a party full of current and former soldiers—you’d get gunned down before you made it to the door.” A faint smile. “Besides, Jack, I’m not worth all that.”</p><p>“You listen to me,” Jack said, his voice serious, eyes shining with an intensity Mac had never seen before, and whatever reaction he’d expected from Jack, it wasn’t this. “You are worth everything, you hear me? Everything.” Mac’s hand was still on Jack’s cheek and he was too stunned to move it, and surprisingly, Jack didn’t seem to mind. “You are the most amazing person I have ever known and you deserve... you deserve the best in the world.” The tone of Jack’s voice changed again—still serious, but it also softened. “You deserve... people defending you and fighting your battles when you’re unable to do so yourself, and have your back. Unconditionally.”</p><p>Mac blinked a few times, trying to parse out Jack’s words. “But... you already do that for me,” he said, because it was true. Jack always advocated for him, fighting for him when Mac couldn’t do it himself. He was so shocked that he still didn’t move his hand... and that shock only intensified when he felt Jack’s hand cup the back of his neck, fingers buried in Mac’s hair. “You always help me, even when I don’t know I need help. I’ve never... I’m not sure <em>why</em> you do that, I never have been, but I’m grateful for it, Jack, you have to know that.”</p><p>Jack gave him a small, soft smile, but somehow it didn’t look happy, almost as if Jack expected something bad to happen, and Mac suddenly had the feeling he was missing something. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Mac. No questions asked,” Jack said so quietly it was barely audible, hand shifting to brush the hair out of Mac’s eyes. Mac had no idea what was going on and then... was that Mac’s imagination or did Jack’s gaze just drop to his lips for a split second? He rested his hand on Mac’s neck next, his thumb gently stroking his jaw. “<em>You</em> should know <em>that</em> by now.”</p><p>There was something miserable in his voice that made Mac’s heart clench. Exhaling softly, Jack moved his hand to let go of Mac, but Mac’s fingers wrapped around Jack’s wrist before he even knew what he was doing. Mac used the grip he had on Jack’s wrist to tug him closer, and then they were kissing. Mac’s hand slid down to Jack’s jaw and he firmed up his grip a little, thumb stroking over his stubble—and to his complete surprise, instead of pulling away, Jack kissed him back. It was light pressure but it was there, and Mac made a wounded sound and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, shivering again when Jack’s other hand moved to rest against his lower back.</p><p>Mac was pretty sure he was dreaming, but if he was he hoped he didn’t wake up for a while. Breathing out through his nose, he let go of Jack’s wrist and wrapped his arms around his neck, and he whimpered when Jack’s arms tighten around him, pulling him even closer. Before he even knew what was happening, he was parting his lips and Jack’s tongue slipped into his mouth, the kiss growing even deeper, but it was still slow, as if they had all time in the world. Unfortunately air became a necessity, and Mac broke the kiss with a quiet gasp, but instead of pulling back and looking at Jack he nuzzled his cheek.</p><p>“Jack?” he whispered after a moment, his voice unsure as his heart pounded like crazy.</p><p>Jack seemed to realize he had got Mac in a bone-crushing hold and let up a little, which made it easier to breathe. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Jack whispered, astonishment in his voice. “I just never had the guts. But you did, even after... God, I love you.” He went quiet for a moment, just holding Mac close, seemingly unaware that his words turned Mac’s world upside down.</p><p>Mac’s vision blurred with tears because hearing Jack say that... it was all he’d wanted for years, and he couldn’t believe this was happening, especially after the entire Mitch mess. Forcing himself to breath, Mac leaned back a little to look into Jack’s eyes. “I love you too,” Mac breathed out, and then he buried his face in Jack’s neck, exhaling shakily against his skin. He’s clinging to Jack, scared he may disappear, and then Jack’s other words registered in his brain. “Ever after... even after what?”</p><p>“After telling me about what happened to you,” Jack clarified, and he didn’t seem to mind the way Mac was gripping at him in the slightest, just turned his head a little so he could rest his cheek on Mac’s hair. “I know that took a lot for you to do, and I’m really... I’m always blown away by how much you trust me, darlin’.” The endearment seemed to slip out without Jack’s permission but Mac didn’t mind, only snuggled in closer.</p><p>“Of course I trust you, Jack,” Mac said, pressing a soft kiss to Jack’s neck. “No one I trust more.” Leaning back again, Mac cupped Jack’s cheek with one of his hands, his thumb rubbing the skin under Jack’s eye, and he gave him a watery smile when Jack leaned into his touch. “I’m... I kind of can’t believe this is actually happening.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Jack agreed with a chuckle, “especially in the coat closet at a retirement party.” That made them both snicker, because of course this was how they’d wind up getting together—after all, they couldn’t do anything conventionally. Jack grew somber again a moment later, turning his head to kiss Mac’s palm. “I should really go break a punch bowl over that asshole’s head, though. He deserves much, much worse, but you’re right when you say killing him won’t end well for me.”</p><p>“I usually am.” Mac smiled weakly, leaning in to press his lips to the corner of Jack’s mouth. He knew it would be hard to talk Jack out of doing <em>something</em> to Mitch, but Mac had to try. Absently, he remembered Mitch checking Jack’s shoulder when he was walking away, and he wondered if Mitch didn’t recognize the Delta insignia or if he was just stupid enough not to realize that Jack was capable of breaking his neck without much effort. “I don’t think he realized who you were when he walked into you before,” Mac added quietly. “And what you could do to him.”</p><p>“He probably didn’t,” Jack agreed. One of his hands was tracing out the shape of Mac’s shoulder blade through his jacket, and the other squeezed his waist when a gleam sparked in Jack’s eye. “Which could work to our advantage. Just because you’re not gonna let me kill him doesn’t mean we couldn’t get back at the little bastard.” He paused. “If you want to, I mean. We can also just avoid him until the toast and then get outta here.”</p><p>Mac bit his bottom lip to hide a small smile, because Jack being excited about hurting someone shouldn’t have been so adorable but it was. He fiddled with Jack’s collar for a moment before sliding his hand down his chest, once again admiring how gorgeous Jack looked in his uniform. Well, he always looked gorgeous, but there was something... dangerous about him in a uniform, not like when he was wearing his tac gear, but still. “What... what did you have in mind?”</p><p>“I was thinking we’d hit the dance floor, put on a real nice show. Same sex couples aren’t uncommon anymore, but one that can actually dance? That’ll draw his attention and everybody else’s, too. And after the way you brushed him off earlier, he’ll probably make another pass at you—guys like that don’t take no for an answer.” Jack’s eyes flicked to Mac’s mouth and he made an exasperated noise. “Oh, for the love of—” He leaned in to kiss Mac again, thoroughly distracting him from chewing at his own lower lip. When Jack pulled back they were both a little breathless. “You’ve gotta stop biting your lip like that, man. It’s distracting as hell.”</p><p>Mac was too stunned to react for a second, but then he let out a surprised laugh. “I’m... sorry?” Mac more asked than said, and this time he didn’t bother trying to stop the smile from spreading on his face. He licked his lips a little, he couldn’t help it, and he chuckled when Jack groaned theatrically. He was also curious about the rest of Jack’s plan because it sounded... intriguing so far. “And then... then what?”</p><p>“And then I get to punch him very hard in the face for coming on to my boyfriend—after I get him to hit me for something first. I’m sure he has daddy issues, I’ll try that.” Jack shrugged like he didn’t just casually drop the word “boyfriend” in reference to Mac in the middle of a conversation. When Mac didn’t respond right away Jack kissed him again, lightly this time. “Too much, or not enough? I could insult his mother, maybe kick him in the balls—oh, or you could hit him if you want!”</p><p>Mac’s heart fluttered and he felt butterflies in his stomach, and despite everything bad that happened, he was... happy. “I think I’m gonna leave the punching to you,” Mac said, grinning at Jack. “But you can kick him, that’ll be a nice touch.” Mac leaned in to press a soft kiss to Jack’s lips before whispering, “Your boyfriend, huh? I like that.”</p><p>“Good, because it would be pretty embarrassing to say that out loud and then find out you hated it,” Jack said, nuzzling into Mac’s cheek and kissing his jaw. Then he stepped back, but only so they could straighten themselves out to look somewhat presentable before Jack reached for Mac’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “Also, if you want to back out and make a break for it, just let me know. How you feel is more important than getting back at this asshole.”</p><p>Mac’s heart swelled with love and affection, and he kissed Jack’s cheek. “I’ll tell you,” he promised, but truth to be told, he actually... didn’t feel that nervous about it. Even the prospect of facing Mitch again wasn’t so scary with Jack by his side. And he wasn’t gonna lie, he was looking forward to Jack kicking Mitch’s ass. Taking one last deep breath, Mac straightened his shoulder and tugged Jack in the direction of the door. “Come on, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>~***~</p><p> </p><p>They went back out into the party, and Mac was sort of amazed. Holding Jack’s hand shouldn’t have been able to make him feel as at ease as it did, but he wasn’t sweating or shaking at all, even as they made their way on to the dance floor.</p><p>“See, everybody’s jealous already,” Jack murmured into Mac’s ear when he pulled him close, since a slow song just started up.</p><p>And sure enough, people were looking at them, watching as they figured out who was going to lead—Mac let Jack do it, content to put his hand on Jack’s shoulder and follow his feet. Jack’s arm circled his waist as they started dancing, and it felt... amazing. A bomb could’ve gone off in the ballroom and he wouldn’t have cared, too lost in the feeling of Jack’s warm body against his, moving slowly to the music. And Mac never realized it before, but Jack was kind of a great dancer. The song seemed to go on forever, but in reality it was only a few minutes long and Mac kind of didn’t want it to end.</p><p>Jack even bent him back in a dip just to be fancy, and when the music stopped he pulled Mac back up and gave him a kiss. “Buttmunch, ten o’clock,” he muttered against Mac’s mouth, and Mac actually had to stifle a snort as Mitch approached. Jack put on a grin that was completely fake and full of teeth, his arm still around Mac’s waist. “Hey there! I don’t think we got introduced earlier—I’m Jack Dalton. Used to work for your old man.”</p><p>Mitch glanced briefly at Jack, arching his eyebrow when he quickly looked him up and down. “Fascinating,” he threw in his direction, his tone dismissive before he turned his attention to Mac. The smirk that spread on his face was truly predatory, and while Mac wasn’t not that nervous, not really, he still pressed himself more against Jack—just a little so Mitch didn’t notice, but Mac knew that Jack felt it. “Have you thought about my offer, Angus?” Mitch asked, leering at Mac. “I say you ditch that guy and come with me.” His voice dropped to a suggestive whisper and he stepped closer, completely ignoring Jack as if he wasn’t even there. “I’m gonna tie you up and fuck you hard all night long until you can’t walk, you’re gonna love it.”</p><p>“Counter offer,” Jack said, seemingly unbothered by Mitch all but ignoring him. His tone was surprisingly level for the amount of barely-controlled rage Mac heard in it. “How about you turn around and walk away before I knock those pretty white teeth of yours down your throat?” When Mitch’s eyes snapped to Jack in shock and annoyance, Jack let go of Mac and backed off a step, holding up his hands in surrender. “Oh wait, I’m sorry—you’re a nerd that sits behind a desk all day, right? I’m sure your daddy never taught you how to throw a punch, and I wouldn’t want to hurt a defenseless little boy.”</p><p>Mitch’s eyes narrowed and he took a step in Jack’s direction. “Who do you think you are, old man?” Mitch growled, and Mac’s eyes widened—not because of the insult, but because apparently Mitch <em>really</em> didn’t know what Jack’s Delta insignia meant. “You honestly think you could take me in a fight?” Mitch sneered, and Mac was very proud of himself for not laughing. There were some people around watching them, and they all winced when they heard Mitch, clearly knowing exactly what Jack was capable of. “How about I kick your ass and then you’ll leave, so that I can take Angus upstairs and have my fun with him?”</p><p>Never mind that Mac hadn’t showed <em>any</em> interest in that, but Jack was right—Mitch didn’t seem to know how to take no for an answer. Before Mac could dwell on that more, Mitch raised his fist and punched Jack... or, well. He tried to. Jack feinted away from the hit as easy as breathing, then brought up his arm and delivered a textbook right cross to Mitch’s face.</p><p>Mac sincerely doubted Mitch had ever been hit before this moment from the way he practically screamed and fell on his ass, his nose exploding into a starburst of blood. To his credit he scrambled back to his feet and made an attempt to perform a running tackle, aiming for Jack’s waist. Jack sidestepped him and Mitch barreled directly into the buffet table, food flying everywhere as he rammed his head into his father’s multi-tiered retirement cake. Mac couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore and neither could several other people, while even more of them were shaking their heads in disbelief and even sneaking a few pictures. Mitch slowly tried to stand on his feet again, looking absolutely ridiculous covered in cake and other food.</p><p>“Maybe that’ll teach you some manners,” Jack said darkly, but with a wide grin on his face. He stepped closer to him and grabs Mitch by the collar—somehow he found a spot not covered in food—and he tugged him forward, so that he could growl in his face, “Talk to my boyfriend ever again, hell, even <em>think</em> about him ever again, and I’m gonna break some of your bones.”</p><p>And then Jack delivered a solid kick to Mitch’s balls, making him cry out, and he let go of his collar, Mitch dropping down on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Some of the people that gathered around slowly started walking away, some of them muttering about “never messing with Deltas, for god’s sake”, and Mac briefly tensed when he saw the general pushing through the crowd, clearly coming to see what the commotion was all about.</p><p>When General Quincy reached them and saw his son on the floor, beaten up and covered in cake, he didn’t have the reaction Mac would’ve expected. Instead of getting angry, he just looked... resigned and disappointed? “Goddammit, Mitchell, I told you this was going to happen if you kept running your mouth,” he said, and Mitch said something from the floor around a mouthful of blood that started an argument between father and son.</p><p>Mac took that as their opportunity to exit stage left and he grabbed Jack’s hand, both of them barely suppressing near hysterical laughter until they got outside to the valet station. Jack asked the same valet he threatened earlier for his car and then made a surprised sound when Mac pulled him in for a kiss, not giving a damn who saw. It didn’t last for too long because Mac literally couldn’t stop laughing against Jack’s lips, feeling so damn happy that he was afraid he might burst.</p><p>“I love you so much,” he said after they broke apart, a wide smile on his face, and he chuckled again when in response Jack gave him another kiss, his hands resting on Mac’s hips. “You’re so damn hot when you go all Delta on someone,” Mac muttered against Jack’s lips, the filter between his brain and mouth failing him for a moment, and he immediately blushed when he realized what he said.</p><p>Jack made another surprised sound, but this time for a different reason. “Seriously? That... you like that?” he asked, but there was another question layered in there, one he didn’t say aloud but Mac heard it all the same: <em>you’re not afraid of me?</em></p><p>Before Mac could respond—because of course he wasn’t afraid of Jack, he was <em>Jack</em>—the valet came back with the GTO, no scratches. Jack tipped him extremely well and they got in, pulling away from the hotel so fast they burned rubber on their way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter! This one is cute and full of smut!!! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this fic... and as always, we'll be back with more soon! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac laughed loudly when Jack sped away from the hotel, not worried for even a second—Jack was an excellent driver, and he didn’t even have to shoot at anyone so this was a piece of cake. “To answer your question...” Mac trailed off, his cheeks coloring pink. “I do. Like that, I mean.” Mac waited until they stopped at a red light and he grabbed one of Jack’s hands. “And I’m not afraid of you, Jack,” Mac said softly, Jack’s head snapping to him. “I never was.”</p><p>Jack laced their fingers together, apparently content to drive one handed. He glanced at the light to make sure it was still red before he leaned over and kisses Mac’s cheek. “I love you,” he said quietly, and that was somehow the perfect response. The light changed and Jack hit the gas, and Mac pretended not to notice him blinking back tears from Mac’s little declaration. “So, now what?” Jack asked after clearing his throat. “Do we hit up a swanky restaurant and try for the double veteran’s discount? Or go back to your place and absolutely destroy our bodies with pizza?”</p><p>Mac thought for a moment, rubbing circles on Jack’s hand with his thumb. As fun as it would be to watch Jack charm everyone around them to get the damn discount (he had done that before, it was hilarious), after everything that happened Mac wanted Jack all to himself. “My place maybe?” Mac said, a little questioning note in his voice. “I’m not really... up for going out and having to share you with other people.”</p><p>Jack smiled, and even though he was looking at the road, Mac knew that smile was just for him. He used his grip on their joined hands to bring Mac’s to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Whatever you want.”</p><p>That... <em>did</em> things to Mac. Emotional things, yeah, but a pleased little shudder ran up his back too. They were quiet until they get back to Mac’s place, and both of them immediately shucked off their jackets—not good for pizza eating, and also they were heavy and uncomfortable. Jack grabbed the beers out of the fridge while Mac ordered the pizza, and they headed to the couch to wait for the delivery guy. It all felt... strangely normal, domestic even, and Mac loved it more than he thought he would. Mac’s phone buzzed in his pocket and when he took it out he saw a text from Bozer asking him if everything was okay. He texted him back saying it was all good—everything that happened was definitely too complicated to describe in a text—and suddenly he remembered something from the night before.</p><p>“Hey, Jack?” Mac asked, just as Jack’s sat down next to him. “Last night, how much did Bozer tell you? I saw you scaring him into talking through my window when I went to get changed.”</p><p>Jack put an arm across the back of the couch, his beer balanced on his knee in his other hand, and Mac leaned into him instinctively. “I know you know this already, but Bozer’s a damn good friend. He barely told me anything, except how you didn’t like parties because of something that went down at MIT.” That arm behind Mac slid around his shoulders, squeezing him a little, and the backs of his fingers came up to brush against Mac’s cheek. “So... braces and acne, huh? Not to sound like a creepy old geezer, but I bet you were still cute.”</p><p>Mac groaned loudly, leaning even more into Jack and hiding his face in Jack’s shoulder for a moment. “No,” he muttered, his words muffled against Jack’s shirt. “I was... a disaster, really. You wouldn’t have even looked at me twice back then.” To be honest, Mac still didn’t think he was anything special, but at least he didn’t look as awful as he did back then. “And no, there are no pictures for you to find, so don’t bother searching for them.”</p><p>“I’d like to think I wouldn’t have looked at you twice because you were a kid,” Jack grumbled... and honestly, Mac hadn’t even thought of it like that. Jack’s fingers touched his jaw, the side of his neck... not starting anything, just... touching. “But you’re gorgeous. Most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” A pause. “So you’re sure <em>Bozer</em> wouldn’t have any of those pictures lying around somewhere?”</p><p>Mac tensed against Jack because damn, he didn’t think of that. “N-nope,” he said, his eyes wide, and he pressed himself even closer, burying his face in Jack’s neck. “I’m sure, no pictures at all, nothing.” Bozer most definitely had some of those pictures because he was a sentimental son of a bitch that kept <em>everything</em>, and Mac had a feeling that Jack wouldn’t even have to scare Bozer into showing them to him—Bozer would do that on his own, gleefully so.</p><p>“Relax, I won’t go hunting them up if it bothers you,” Jack assured, and that... that was one of many, many things that Mac loved about Jack. The doorbell rang and Jack smacked a kiss to Mac’s temple before he got up to answer it. He joked with the pizza guy and tipped him too, then came back and dropped dinner on the coffee table. Once they both had a slice in hand, Jack said, “I’m still picturing that little shithead going headfirst into that cake. Some of my finest work, top ten easily.”</p><p>Mac laughed loudly, a happy and genuine sound. “It was pretty spectacular,” Mac agreed, taking a bite of his pizza slice. “And you didn’t even have to do much, it was all him.” Mac chuckled a little when he remembered the look on Mitch’s face. “I kind of got a vibe his father was kinda done with his behavior. But I can’t figure out how he knew my name.”</p><p>“Well, you’re kinda famous in certain circles, and I don’t mean science ones,” Jack pointed out around his own mouthful of pizza, and Mac looked at him in surprise. “What? Don’t make that face at me! You got any idea how many people know about some of the shit you pulled off in the Sandbox? And if the general’s been paying any attention to my career after the army then he knows exactly what you’re capable of. Probably wishes you were his kid instead of that dumbass.”</p><p>Mac ducked his head with a blush coloring his cheeks. “You’re crazy,” he said quietly, rolling his eyes—because again, he wasn’t that special. “I’m just... doing my job. That’s all.” He shrugged a little. “Don’t even have a degree.”</p><p>“I know for a fact you have like, six honorary degrees, dude,” Jack said, nudging Mac with his shoulder. “And anyway, who cares? You’re still the smartest person I’ve ever met.” They managed to destroy an entire pizza and started on the second one. Jack took off his tie and undid a couple of buttons, kicking off his shoes at the same time... and Mac watched with maybe a little too much interest. “You alright, man?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Mac rushed to say, shaking himself out of it, tearing his gaze away from Jack’s neck and open collar and trying not to think about how Jack’s skin would taste.</p><p>Jack watched Mac for a moment, and then he tilted his head to the side, a slow grin spreading on his face. It was nothing like the lecherous expression Mitch wore, it was affectionate and teasing and so many other things. “You see something you like?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Mac couldn’t help but snort out a laugh.</p><p>“Maybe,” Mac said conversationally, leaning back on the couch and taking a sip from his beer, arching his eyebrow. “You don’t look too bad all dressed up in your uniform, you know,” he added, his tone still sounding as if he was talking about the weather.</p><p>He kicked his shoes off in the meantime, but kept his tie on because he would’ve much rather had <em>Jack</em> take it off him, and Mac shivered at the thought of Jack’s hands so close to his throat. Jack took one last swig from his beer bottle before he set it down and slid off the couch. Before Mac could wonder what he was doing, Jack surprised him... by kneeling on the floor at Mac’s feet, nudging his knees apart with his shoulders so Jack could get his hands on Mac’s tie. It was intimate as hell but not constricting like having Jack in his lap would be, and the part of Mac that wasn’t wrestling with arousal was touched.</p><p>“Not too bad, huh? That’s a big compliment coming from you, maybe I should wear it more often,” Jack mused, like he had no idea what he was doing to Mac, and slid the knot out of his tie. He blinked those whiskey-dark eyes at Mac and added, low and conspiratorial: “Here’s something fun—I’ve been told I look much better naked.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Mac asked, and he had no clue how, but somehow his voice wasn’t shaking. “That’s an... interesting theory,” he said, trailing his fingers along the collar of Jack’s shirt, his eyes fixed on Jack’s lips before he glanced up to look into his eyes. Jack’s mouth quirked up in a smirk, and Mac was barely holding it together. “And it just so happens... I love testing theories.”</p><p>And with that Mac was done trying to hold himself back and he lunged at Jack, knocking him down and landing on top of him when his back hit the floor. Immediately he crashed their lips together, not bothering with soft and sweet, pushing his tongue into Jack’s mouth right away. Jack’s arms wrapped around Mac, one tight around his back while the other snaked its way into his hair, gently holding the back of his head. He smiled into the kiss despite the heat behind it, and if it was possible Mac felt himself fall even harder for Jack in that moment. He was a solid wall of heat and muscle underneath Mac, and Mac couldn’t help but explore Jack with his hands as their mouths parted and clashed together again. One of his hands held Jack’s jaw, but the other one slid down his front before sneaking up under the hem of his dress shirt, encountering a knife scar followed by soft skin.</p><p>Mac remembered when Jack got that scar, he remembered putting pressure on the wound when Jack was bleeding out. Jack gasped into Mac’s mouth when Mac’s thumb rubbed against the scar, a shiver coursing through his body, and Mac made sure to remember that for later, absently wondering what Jack’s reaction would be if he put his mouth on the scar. Biting down on Jack’s bottom lip, Mac broke the kiss and scrambled up to straddle Jack’s hips. He shook the hair out of his eyes and reached for Jack’s shirt, his fingers quickly working on the remaining buttons. Jack was able to get out of the shirt once it was unbuttoned, and he looked fucking incredible. Before Mac could get his mouth on Jack’s skin, though, Jack’s hands came up to frame his face, bringing his gaze up from all the skin on display to Jack’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey, baby, don’t take this the wrong way, I’m having the time of my life here,” Jack said, fingers combing Mac’s unruly hair away from his face again. “But I just wanna make sure we’re on the same page. Are you doing okay?”</p><p>If Jack kept saying things like that, Mac’s afraid his heart was going to burst with affection. “I’m good. Great even,” Mac said, smiling down at Jack and tilting his head and kissing one of Jack’s palms. “I’m... I want this, Jack. I really, <em>really</em> want this.” Mac chuckled a little at how eager he sounded, but he couldn’t help it—he had been dreaming about being with Jack like this for years. “If you do too, I mean.”</p><p>Jack’s eyes were dark with lust, but the amount of love in them was enough to take Mac’s breath away. “Of course I do—how could I not?” Jack replied, and he slid his hands down from Mac’s face to make quick work of the buttons on his dress shirt so Mac can shrug it off. “God, look at you.”</p><p>In a move so fast Mac blinked and it was over, Jack rolled them so he was on top. He flashed Mac a grin and then they were kissing again, calloused hands running over Mac’s shoulders and sides. The floor was cold against Mac’s bare back but he didn’t care at all, and he moaned loudly when one of Jack’s hands slid lower and gripped his thigh, pulling to spread Mac’s legs and settling between them. He didn’t let go of Mac’s thigh and he hitched Mac’s leg over his hips, breaking the kiss at the same time and nipping at Mac’s jaw before trailing his lips lower to suck a bruise into Mac’s neck.</p><p>It was overwhelming in the best possible way, being pinned under Jack’s considerable weight. Mac had been here before when they sparred and during their memorable first meeting, but it had never felt like this. He trailed his hands over the dips and planes of Jack’s back, taking his time, breath catching when Jack bit at the join of his neck and shoulder. His hands moved lower still, groping at Jack’s ass through his dress pants and pulling him closer. Jack groaned against Mac’s shoulder, his hips hitching a little, and Mac could feel Jack was already half-hard in his pants, and the fact that it was because of <em>him</em> blew Mac’s mind. Using his leg around Jack’s waist as leverage he thrusted up, and they ground against each other like that for a moment, panting heavily, Mac’s fingers digging into Jack’s ass cheeks.</p><p>“J-Jack,” Mac gasped out, his voice stuttering but he didn’t give a damn. “Maybe... maybe bed would be a good idea?”</p><p>Jack grunted in agreement and before Mac got enough brain cells together to crack a caveman joke, Jack was wrapping his arms around Mac and pulling him to his feet. Then he just... picked Mac up, which caused Mac to make a surprised noise and wrap his legs around Jack’s waist. Jack knew the way to Mac’s room even when he was half blinded by Mac’s hair, and they managed to get there without incident, Jack dropping Mac on his mattress before crawling on top of him. Jack immediately reattached his lips to Mac’s, his tongue exploring his mouth, and Mac’s hands were on Jack’s back again, sliding lower... until they reached the waistband of his pants, and Mac moved his hands to the front to grip Jack’s belt.</p><p>Jack made a sound against his mouth that Mac interpreted as a green light and he quickly unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned Jack’s pants... before sneaking his hand into his underwear, fingers wrapping around Jack’s cock. Jack’s hips jerked forward into Mac’s grip and he groaned against Mac lips, a sound that Mac immediately wants to hear again. His fingers moved as much as they could in the confined space, learning the shape of Jack’s cock before he even got to see it—and then Jack was wriggling on top of him, shedding his pants and underwear. He left Mac’s mouth in favor of planting kisses down his chest and abs before hooking his fingers around Mac’s waistband in a silent question.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Mac gasped, and then Jack was unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, pulling them and his underwear down far enough for Mac to kick them off.</p><p>Once they were both naked, Jack pressed a few sloppy kisses to Mac’s abs again and then he slid lower and sucked a bruise into Mac’s hipbone before licking the head of Mac’s cock teasingly. Mac’s hips twitched and he moaned loudly, his hands gripping the bedsheets tightly when Jack wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started sucking on the head. And it wasn’t like Mac had never gotten a blowjob before, he had, but it never felt like this. When Jack started bobbing his head up and down over the shaft Mac scrabbled at his shoulder with one hand, fingers eventually scratching through the short hair on his head.</p><p>“Jack, oh God,” he said hoarsely, crying out in pleasure when Jack removed his hand from the base and sank down completely, swallowing around Mac’s length. Jack’s mouth was so hot and wet around him, and Mac was slowly losing his mind as Jack swallowed around him, and then pulled back almost entirely only to sink down again, repeating the motion a few times. Mac’s hips twitched again, thrusting up without his control... but Jack only groaned around Mac’s cock and didn’t make any move to stop him, and that was it, Mac was going to come if he didn’t do something. “Jack, babe,” Mac whimpered, his fingers wrapping around the back of Jack’s neck. “If you... if you wanna do more, you gotta get back up here.”</p><p>Jack glanced up at him before releasing Mac’s cock from his mouth with an obscene, wet sound. He crawled back up Mac’s body. “You got no idea what you do to me, do you?” Jack asked, moaning when he settled himself back on top of Mac, between his legs. He bent and mouthed at Mac’s jaw. “What did you have in mind, baby?”</p><p>Mac’s heart raced and he shivered under Jack’s body, loving how good it felt to be pinned down by him like that. “Want you to fuck me,” Mac muttered, reaching to frame Jack’s face and pull him down into a hard kiss. One of his arms reached for his nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing condoms and lube and tossing them on the mattress. “How does that sound?”</p><p>The way desire took over Jack’s expression was something to see, and he grabbed the lube from where Mac dropped it. “I’ve imagined it so many times,” he admitted, which... Mac wasn’t expecting that, and he barely heard the cap on the lube snap open over what Jack was whispering into his ear. “More than anything else, any other scenario. Getting to hold you like that, touch you like that was the thing I dreamt about the most.”</p><p>The next thing Mac knew Jack’s slick finger probed at his entrance and he arched into that touch, nails digging into Jack’s shoulders as that first digit slid inside him. Mac’s head spun from Jack’s words and he forced himself to breathe as Jack’s finger moved back and forth. It felt <em>so good</em> and it was only one finger, Mac had a feeling he would to completely lose it once Jack got inside him. After a moment Jack added a second finger, scissoring them apart, and Mac gasped before moaning loudly when Jack’s fingers brushed against his prostate.</p><p>“Jack, oh god, <em>Jack</em>,” Mac whimpered, rolling his hips and pushing against Jack’s fingers.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Jack whispered against the side of his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin over his pulse. “So damn beautiful, and all mine.” It didn’t sound like he meant to say that last part, but he didn’t take it back either.</p><p>A third finger joined the first two and the stretch was incredible, and between Jack’s words and how full he felt Mac was helpless to do anything but let out a whine, his cock twitching against his belly. “Jack, please, I’m ready. Please fuck me.” Jack thrusted his fingers in and out a few more times before removing them and reaching for the condoms Mac had tossed on the mattress earlier. Even though Mac’s mind was clouded with arousal, he still managed to reach out and wrap his fingers around Jack’s wrist. “I’m clean, and I... I wanna feel you,” Mac gasped, looking into Jack’s eyes that were wide and dark with lust. “I trust you.”</p><p>Jack leaned in and kissed him, soft and sweet, and they didn’t really need more words. He coated himself in lube and held Mac’s face with one hand, thumb skimming his cheekbone, using the other one to line himself up and slowly push inside. Mac gasped at the feeling and curled himself around Jack, long arms and legs wrapping tightly around him as his cock sunk inside Mac’s body. It felt... amazing getting stretched by Jack’s thick cock, and Mac had to force himself to breathe. Jack stilled completely once he was fully inside him, and Mac felt his shoulders trembling with the effort not to move. He turned his head a little to press a kiss to Jack’s jaw after a moment, lingering and breathing out against his skin.</p><p>“You can move,” Mac whispered, and Jack exhaled before he slowly thrusted in, cautiously repeating the gentle motion a few times. Mac let out these small broken sounds with each thrust and when Jack pulled back and slammed in a little harder he practically howled, stars bursting behind his eyes. “Oh, oh, Jack, right there!”</p><p>Jack’s arms slid underneath him, fingers digging into Mac’s shoulder blades, and he picked up the pace even more. It wasn’t long before Jack was fucking Mac fast and hard, pounding into him mercilessly, and Mac <em>loved</em> it. He made these breathless sounds with every slam of Jack’s hips, crying out whenever Jack hit his prostate, his nails scratching Jack’s back hard enough to leave marks. Jack was panting into his shoulder, nipping and biting wherever he can reach, and Mac moaned loudly when Jack’s lips moved to his throat, biting down harder than before, his hips slamming into Mac hard enough to jostle him up on the bed. Mac’s orgasm hit him like a fucking freight train and he barely felt it coming, he was so caught up in getting absolutely railed by Jack.</p><p>He screamed when it happened, vision whiting out, inner walls clenching tight around Jack’s cock. Then he just... went limp in Jack’s hold, nails dragging over Jack’s biceps. “Don’t... don’t stop. I wanna feel it, I wanna feel you come.”</p><p>Jack growled into Mac’s shoulder and he got one of his arms out from under Mac, placing his forearm on the mattress. Bracing on it, he tightened his other arm around Mac and lifted him up a little, pounding into him hard, and Mac could only lie there and take it. He didn’t have it in him to keep his legs wrapped around Jack, so Mac let them fall down on the mattress—and just when Mac thought he might pass out from how good he felt, Jack groaned loudly against his shoulder, biting down as he came. His warm come filled Mac up, his hips twitching and grinding until they finally stilled and Jack collapsed on top of Mac.</p><p>Mac’s stared at the ceiling of his bedroom with slightly unfocused eyes, and he blinked until his contact lens went back where it belonged. “Jesus Christ,” he said, amazed his voice worked, although it was hoarse and almost unrecognizable. “I may never walk again.” He managed to get one of his noodle arms to work and ran a hand down Jack’s back, sticky with sweat. “You okay?”</p><p>Jack just grunted against his shoulder, not moving at all for moment. Eventually he shifted a little and pressed a kiss to one of the bigger bruises on Mac’s neck, and then he lifted his head to look down at Mac, his dark eyes unbelievably soft. “Are <em>you</em> okay, darlin’?” he asked, using the hand that wasn’t under Mac to brush the hair out of his eyes.</p><p>Mac raised his eyebrows, looking at Jack incredulously. “Are you kidding me? I feel amazing,” he said, and he looped one arm around Jack in a loose embrace. The other one shifted so Mac could touch Jack’s face, smiling when Jack kisses his palm. “I love you. And I hope you realize we’re going to be doing that all the time.”</p><p>Jack let out a surprised laugh and leaned down to give Mac a sweet kiss. “I love you too. And all the time, huh?” Jack grinned teasingly. “You won’t hear me complaining about <em>that</em>, baby, that’s for sure.” Shifting, Jack pulled out, kissing the corner of Mac’s mouth when Mac hissed a little, and then he laid back down on top of Mac, wrapping both of his arms around him and hugging him close.</p><p>They were quiet for a moment, just holding each other, Mac snaking his other arm around Jack to join the first one. “I’m glad we went to the party,” he said, and when Jack made a curious sound into his shoulder, he continued, “Even with everything that happened with Mitch, if we hadn’t gone, this might have never happened.” His fingertips started tracing absent patterns into Jack’s skin. “And I don’t want to think about not getting to be with you like this. To tell you how I really feel.”</p><p>“We would have figured it out eventually,” Jack said, his voice full of conviction. “Probably at the worst possible moment, while gettin’ shot at or something, but we would have figured it out. I’m pretty sure that sooner or later you would have noticed me staring at your ass, and called me out on it. I wasn’t being that subtle about it, if I’m bein’ honest.”</p><p>“Well, now you can stare at my ass whenever you want,” Mac said, grinning a little. “Except for right now, because I’m not moving. And when you’re shooting people, maybe don’t do it then.”</p><p>Jack laughed, which was the intended result... and Mac decided he was going to send Mitch a present.</p><p>Maybe a nice cake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>